Sakura Festival
by fayharuno
Summary: AU. The sakura festival is coming and Haku just asked Sakura out on a date. A request by CrazzyMoo22.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own what is not mine.**_

_**A/N: Their ages are 18-20. After the war.**_

It was spring time, and the Sakura festival was getting nearer and nearer.

Decorations for the festival were being put up already; paper lanterns in all shapes and sizes, also decorated with different calligraphy or drawing. Colorful banners where hanged all over the village. Streets are swept cleaned and you can also see minor damages in windows and walls are also being fixed.

Festivals call for a lot of tourist, especially in Konoha because no village can celebrate the Sakura festival more than them. In lieu with this, many businessmen and women are running around and about, fixing and preparing their needed stocks for the festival.

So all in all, everyone was merrily running around the village, excited for the upcoming festivals.

Except for Naruto and Haku.

The two boys were in the training field. The said field was rummaged; kunais and shurikens was scattered about the field and several trees were broken down.

Both of them were already panting heavily due to exhaustion and their bodies were covered with dirt.

"So, Sasuke" Naruto said thru heave breaths "Who won?"

Sasuke was leaning lazily on a tree. He straightened and looked at them, boredom evident on his face.

"Haku won."

"Whaaaaaaaaat-!?" the blond's shriek was so loud Sasuke winced.

Haku on the other hand, straightened his stance and smirked, "You heard him."

"So it's settled… i'll be the one asking Sakura out for the festival."

Naruto, in his frustration, tugged his blond hair. "That's two festivals in a row! You sly jerk!"

Haku raised a brow "Hey, I won fair and square. No need to be such a baby."

The blond just puffed his cheeks and kicked the dirt under him.

Sasuke walked towards the two "If Sakura knew what you two are doing, she'll beat the crap out of you two."

Both Haku and Naruto froze at the image of Sakura's beast mode. _'His right.'_ They chorused mentally.

The blond sweat dropped "She won't find out." He said rather shakily

Haku swallowed… hard "Yeah. She won't."

This 'contest' was becoming a ritual for the two of them. They were both inlove of the pinkette but they were also in the same team. Fighting over a girl, which was conveniently on the same team as theirs, will probably just create problems for them.

So they made a pact to 'fight' over which one was going to ask Sakura out on a date. On regular days, the two of them are still free to ask Sakura on dates. But, when it comes to special occasions such as this festival, they just have to fight it out.

Also, one factor of the making of this 'contest' is that the last time they pestered Sakura for a date at the same time they stayed in the hospital for about a month.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura was just finished her rounds at the hospital. With a smile plastered on her face she walked along the hall to her office.

"Sakura-sama!" Yohanna, Sakura's current secretary, called out for her.

"Yes?" sakura said gently

The black haired woman placed a lose hair at the back of her ear "Ano, Haku-sama is inside. I just thought you should know before you enter."

Sakura's eyes widened a little bit "Oh." Then she smiled at the young lady "Thank you Yohanna."

As Yohanna turn away, Sakura's heart started to beat faster.

'_What is he doing here?_'

She slowly placed a hand on the door knob to her office and turned it open.

And to her surprise, a very _very_ huge pink teddy bear was seating on the chair in front of her desk. Her eyes widened and her jaws dropped.

Mouth agape, she stepped forward into her office and was startled when a voice spoke coming from the corner of her office.

"Hello Sakura-chan."

There he was, the father of the teddy bear… Haku. He was in wearing his casual clothes not wearing his leaf hitai-ate. His hair was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail.

Sakura liked that loose pony tail, she blushed.

"Did you like it?" He asked, starting to walk towards Sakura with a very pretty smile in his face.

Sakura was blushing rather harshly "I… um, yes." Heart beating faster as Haku walked towards her.

'_What the heck is with black haired boys that makes my heart go crazy!_' she mentally complained

Haku, being seductive, leaned near to Sakura's ears and in hushed tones spoke, "so would you go to the Sakura festival with me?"

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura shouted as she pushed him away. Her breathing ragged. Her heart pounding to no ends.

Haku fell flat on his butt and winced at the contact of the bone on his butt and the hard floor.

"What the-" she tried speaking "-you don't have to go all seductive on me!"

"God! I swear! Boys will be the death of me!"

"So is that a yes?" Haku asked while feeling his butt.

Sakura blushed. "No one has asked me yet, so sure-"

Haku immediately stood up, his smile reaching ear to ear. And right before Haku could speak up, Sakura chirped "-If you take me kimono shopping."

"Ne?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Haku felt like re-thinking of being Sakura's date at the festival as he stood at the Kimono store… wearing a purple kimono with sakura blossoms print complete with a orange obiage and orange obi.

His face was so red he would be mistaken as a tomato. "Sakura-chan, what am I doing in this?!"

Sakura placed a hand on her chin, seemingly assessing Haku. This made him blush more. "Sakura!"

"Mou, Haku… You look _much _cuter that me." She puffed her cheeks

"It's because I'm wearing a kimono!" he finally shouted

The pinkette just giggled at the sight of the flustered Haku. Then, she walked closer to him, and touched his cheeks. "Don't be mad. I'm just playing with you."

"You always do."

Was the parting words Haku said as he went to the dressing room to change.

Sakura was left there, surprised and… hurt at Haku's words.

When Haku came out of the dressing room, Sakura was already holding a bag of what is supposedly her chosen kimono.

She was seating on the couch near the door and was looking at the floor.

'_Sakura-chan…_'

He walked in front of her and took the bag from her hand. "You paid?"

"Yes."

He gave her his arm "Let me walk you home." Haku said, with a smile.

The pinkette smiled and took his hand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the night of the festival, Haku, dressed in a full black haori and white hakama attire with haori himo, was standing aghast in front of her apartment.

He and Sakura haven't talked after the events in the kimono store. He wasn't sure if Sakura was still mad at him or what.

Sometimes Sakura was unreadable like that.

He sighed for the nth time and knocked at her door.

"Coming!" Sakura shouted from the inside

As she opened the door, Haku's face went from smiling to stunned… in a good way.

"Sa-" He just couldn't get the words out.

She was dressed in a subtle pink kimono with flower petal patterns at the bottom, magenta obiage, yellow floral print obi, red obihime. The back of her hair was collected in a bun.

Sakura turned pink as her hair at the sight of a thunderstruck Haku.

"Do I look…ok?"

Haku then, snapping out of his daze, straightened himself and smiled.

He took Sakura's right hand "Ok, _unfortunately_, doesn't cut it." And placed his lips in the back of her hand.

The pinkette gasped at the touch. "I… uh, we should go. Um. To the festival."

The obsidian haired man smiled at her. "We should."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Sakura festival was, as expected, breathtaking.

The Sakura trees were already in full bloom. The whole village was awash by pink blossoms, petals gently falling to the street and onto people. Their delicate and intoxicating scent enveloped everyone.

'_And Sakura is besides me_' Haku mentally giggled _'everything is just perfect'_

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

Haku's giddy thoughts was cut off by an offending voice calling out for his, well atleast for tonight, Sakura-chan. Anyone in the village knew who owns that voice.

"Naruto!" Sakura called back giddily.

"I thought I'd see you-ugh!"

Haku immediately took the offending blond's arm and took him away from Sakura "Wait a second Sakura-chan!"

The pinkette was left alone obviously oblivious to the boys 'deal'

As soon as Haku was sure that they were far from sight of Sakura, he released his grip on Naruto's arm "What the heck Naruto? I thought we had a deal? Sakura's mine for tonight!"

Naruto then, casually placed both of his hands at the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah. I know. It's just-"

"I won fair and square Naruto."

The blond sighed. "Yeah. Ok. Have fun." And with those words he left.

Sakura, not knowing what to do, went to a nearby bench and made herself comfy. '_Stupid Haku, leaving me like that._'

All annoyance was gone at once as a stick of dango was presented to her by non other than Haku,

"I'm sorry for leaving you princess."

Sakura blushed and snatched the dango from Haku's hand. "Baka" she muttered.

They spent the rest of the festival walking along the path of Sakura trees talking to each other like long lost buddies. Some other times Sakura asks Haku for a treat or two which he gladly buys for her. They also came across some tents with games. Even though Sakura said firmly that she doesn't need another huge stuffed toy, Haku won her another one.

And as the day was about to end, the two decided to go to the top of the hokage mountain to watch the fireworks display.

The both of them sat on a bench and waited, quite awkwardly, for the fire works.

"Um, Haku… I-"

"Hm?"

"I want to say sorry. For toying with you yesterday."

"It's alright Sakura-chan. It's really nothing."

Sakura bowed down her hair even lower. "About what you said… about" she swallowed "…me playing with you… always… I-"

"Sakura-chan…" haku said "look at me"

And as Sakura turned to face him, she felt warmth touch her forehead.

Warmth by Haku's lips.

And then the fireworks show began.

Everything was colorful.

_**A/N: Hello! This story is a request by CrazyMoo2. I hope you liked it! Hihi.**_

_**I never thought I would enjoy writing a SakuHaku fic. It's very different from what I've done before. And considering the little info I have of Haku, I do believe he is not a cutie-snob like Sasuke so, I really feel his in character here. Hahaha. Hope you like it guys! **___

_**Oh, and I'm sorry if there would be some errors in this fic. I haven't got the chance to proof read it so, i'm really sorry.**_

_**My blog is open for headcanon request. No NaruHina, I'm sorry.**_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
